The Moon's Embrace
by Yuji23
Summary: Lucian has completed his life's goal and freed Senna from Thresh's eternal torture, but what will he do now? With no goal to strive for, he isolates himself from the world, but can he find a new guiding light in the night? One shot Lucian x Diana, contains Lemon.
**Hey guys, this is my first one shot story, and it even contains a Lemon! It's a bit of a random pairing that I came up with while brainstorming ideas for straight pairings in League, but it worked in my mind so I ran with it. Feel free to leave any reviews and comments, it's my first Lemon so it would be nice to see if people enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **One Shot - The Moon's Embrace**

"I cannot stay here any longer, I can feel my spirit fading already…" the spectral woman explained softly, a look of sadness crossing her face.

"Please! You can't leave me now! It wasn't supposed to be like this, after all those years I hunted that monster!" The man screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grasped at her ethereal hands, his grip falling straight through her incorporeal form.

"It's ok my love, you know that my life was lost the moment he trapped my soul in his lantern." She smiled softly at the weeping man, holding her cold hands up to his face. "But you have finally brought my soul peace, thank you Lucian."

With that, she gave him a last kiss as her body began to fade.

"Senna, what am I supposed to do now, without you?" Lucian cried.

"Find a way to bring your own soul to peace…" she whispered, as her form finally disappeared.

"SENNAAAAAAA!" Lucian screamed as his wife departed from his sight for the last time...

* * *

Lucian trudged through the deep snow of the harsh Targonian Winter. The mountain from which these lands got there name loomed ominously above him, and the strong winds carrying their bitter cold rushed past the Purifier in their endless battle against the stone behemoth.

It had been five years since he had killed the Chain Warden and freed his wife's soul from that accursed lantern, and contrary to his expectations things hadn't improved much. Without the hope of reclaiming his wife, Lucian had thrown himself entirely into his work as a Purifier. Leaving the Institute and isolating himself from what little friends he had, he instead threw himself into more and more suicidal situations, fighting hundreds of undead and demons at once with little concern for his own safety.

It is to this end that he had arrived at this ancient burial site. The bodies of many fallen warriors from the Rakkor tribe rested here, and rumours were that a powerful magic was awakening them from their deep slumber.

" _Hmm, the Rakkor are self proclaimed 'Gods of War', let's hope that death hasn't caused them to lose their edge."_

Brushing the snow off his travelling cloak, Lucian entered the mountain cave that housed the entrance to the Crypt. Even from here, he could see the faint glow of torches in the distance, accompanied by the groans and shambling sounds of the undead. Throwing his cloak and satchel to the side, he drew out his two light pistols, checking them thoroughly to see if the extreme conditions had damaged them in any way. They were the only thing he needed for a place like this.

With a burst of light, Lucian cut down another Rakkor Warrior, its body turning to dust as the Lightbringer moved on. He had fought through hordes of them for almost an hour now, and from his past experience he guessed that the necromancer would be in the most impressive tomb, that of the Tribal Chief.

His prediction was well founded as he entered the central chamber, the walls lined with rusted weapons and carvings of the hero's exploits. In the centre stood a large pedestal with a shadowy crystal embedded at its centre. He was right to have come here, this place reeked of the Shadow Isles, and the power of the crystal indicated there was a strong necromancer at work here.

"My my, the fabled Purifier himself has come here. I expected one of the aspects maybe, but a lightslinger will do quite nicely." An echoey voice rang through the stone hall, accompanied by the clunking of heavy armor on steel.

Turning quickly, Lucian recoiled in shock at the hulking steel juggernaut that stood before him. His bulky armor hid the spectral body that lay within, and he held a giant mace threateningly over his shoulder, only requiring one hand to lift a weapon almost as big as the Purifier himself.

"Mordekaiser you fiend! What in the hells are you doing so far away from the vile pits you reside in!" Lucian shouted at the revenant, raising both of his weapons in anticipation.

Mordekaiser chuckled, "My forces have been lacking since you disposed of my jailor Purifier, why don't I tell you all about it while your soul grovels at my feet! Kill him my soldiers!"

At his command, dozens of undead soldiers burst from the walls surrounding Lucian. He reacted quickly, firing bursts of energy around him as he attempted to stem the tide of undead.

"This ends here Revenant!" Lucian shouted, before unleashing a barrage of shots towards the Master of Metal, cutting down all of the Rakkor in his path.

The juggernaut chuckled as he advanced slowly towards Lucian, the bullets of light dancing harmlessly off of the revenant's armor.

"It seems you are at least correct about one thing," Mordekaiser replied, before swinging his mighty mace in front of him, releasing a powerful blast of energy.

Lucian let out a grunt of pain as he was thrown backwards, colliding with the wall as that too shattered. The cold northern winds and bright light of the moon flooded into the chamber as the Iron Revenant towered above Lucian.

"Now serve me in your death Lightslinger!" Mordekaiser cried, extending his hand causing an intense pain to course through the Purifiers body.

He cried out in pain, feeling the necromancer's dark magic course through his body as his soul was slowly ripped from his body. Mordekaiser laughed as he watched Lucian writhing on the ground, taking great pleasure in the suffering of his victim.

"Your darkness fades abomination!" A powerful voice cried as the two of them were blinded by a bright white light that shone from the hole Mordekaiser had created.

Gritting through the pain, Lucian rubbed his eyes as he stared upon his savior. A tall woman with silver hair and clad in moonlight was fighting the Master of Metal. Blasting him with magical energies from her crescent blade as she deftly dodged his lumbering attacks. The last thing Lucian saw before he blacked out from his injuries was the woman plunging her blade through the Revenants armor…

* * *

"Hey, you going to lie there in bed all day or did you manage to die from your wounds?"

A familiar sounding voice awakened Lucian from his unconscious state, but upon opening his eyes, he found himself in far more unfamiliar surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished, save a few chairs around a table, a small fireplace in the corner and the bed on which he lay. What struck him most was the room itself, the walls were made of a light stone, with many intricate carvings inlaid into them. The high ceiling was supported by rows upon rows of imposing looking columns, intricately carved out of the stone from which they were built. Overall the place seemed very much like a temple rather than a place of residence.

"At least you seem to like my home at least, either that or you're simply just being rude…"

Lucian's eyes finally rested on the face of his savior, immediately recognising the silver haired warrior.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" The Purifier asked, sitting himself up on the bed, but quickly pulling the sheets back over himself as he realised that he was not wearing any of the clothes he came in.

The Lunar Guardian wasn't wearing much either. Her signature metallic armor that she usually wore on the Fields of Justice was noticeably absent, instead opting for a more casual attire , a light white dress with silver inlay across the frills and bust. Though she was usually reserved when spending time in the institute, her current state of attire left little to the imagination.

"Tsk, 'What are you doing here?', this is my home jackass, what do you think I'm doing here?" She replied mockingly, imitating his deeper voice as she did so. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for saving your life or something?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks I guess-"

"You guess? You don't seem very sure there." She interrupted him. Making another disgruntled sigh she got up from the chair and moved over to the fire, checking and then stirring the pot that was suspended above it.

"From the way you were acting, anyone would've thought you wanted to die."

She looked at Lucian sternly as he avoided eye contact.

" _Do I want to die? Without Senna, life has had little meaning, maybe it would be better if I was dead…"_

"Here have some of this, and stop your moping would you? You're really being a bit of a downer here." Diana shoved a bowl of food in front of Lucian, startling him from his thoughts.

Lucian picked up the bowl. It looked like an ordinary enough stew, a common meal in this area, and the smell reminded him of how hungry he really was. It was surprisingly tasty, certainly better than most of the food served in the pubs and taverns he stayed in while traveling, and he finished it rapidly.

"Look, I'm not usually one to care about this sort of thing, but what's your problem?" Diana sighed as she offered the Lightslinger a second bowl. "You dropped out of the Institute years ago and no-one's even heard from you since, I thought you'd be happy after you destroyed Thresh and everything. I always figured you must be resting up somewhere enjoying retirement, not trying to get yourself killed."

Lucian sullenly ate the remainder of his food. Diana's words cut deep into him, why wasn't he retired after completing his lifelong dream?

" _Because retirement alone is even worse than fighting alone…"_

"I can't give up, not while people are still being terrorized by the threat of the undead." The Purifier replied, still avoiding the Moon Child's gaze.

Diana raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Well that's clearly a load of bullshit. Let me guess, still hung up over your ex-wife?"

"Hung up? My wife was taken from me by that vile warden! She was killed befo-"

"Exactly! WAS. She's dead Lucian, and you did a damn good job avenging her and freeing her soul from that lantern! What did you expect would happen after you freed her? To live happily ever after with her?"

"Don't you dare talk about Senna that way! We were married! We had a future together!"

"You're still living in the past! Just move on already! Or do you think your precious Senna would want you to spend the rest of your life living in regret? Do you really think she'll welcome you if you throw your life away?"

"No but I, I…" Lucian stalled. His eyes began to well up at the memories of his dead wife, along with her parting wishes. He knew that Senna would want him to move on in his life, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough.

As he wept, he felt a strong hand grasping his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up into Diana's eyes, her mocking look of disdain replace by one of genuine compassion.

"How am I supposed to move on, she was my whole world?" Lucian cried as the tears continued to roll down his face.

They sat there for a few minutes as Lucian wept, Diana rubbing his back slowly to comfort him. As he began to calm down, Diana spoke up.

"You know you're not the only one who's lost someone, you think it's easy being up here alone all the time?"

As Lucian wiped the tears from his eyes he looked up to see a familiar expression of sadness crossing her face. He had seen that look too many times in the mirror, one of regret and a longing for a bond that was now lost. He had heard the stories of Diana's past, and the Solari's actions against her beliefs had lead to great tragedies from both parties.

"It seems like we're both still living with the ghosts of our past…" Lucian replied softly as he held Diana's hand, the Lunari taking it as a signal to lean in closer onto the Purifier's strong body.

"It's nice to have company up here, even if they are as rude as you…" Diana explained, looking deep into Lucian's eyes as she lazily drew circles on his bare chest. "It get's so lonely sometimes on the cold winter nights."

"I know, I've had countless myself over the past two decades." Lucian replied as Diana got closer and closer to him.

"You know we could spend this one together, it would help us both get away from our, 'Ghosts' as you say." A coy smile appeared across the Lunari's lips as she began to kiss the Purifier's skin, trailing from his arm up to his neck.

* * *

 ***Lemon Start***

"I'm sorry what?" Lucian asked in utter confusion.

"Stop being sorry, you heard me. Come on, you can't exactly go anywhere else at this time of night." She repeated.

"Look, I've stayed faithful to Senna for over fifteen years, I'm not going to-"

"Oh for fucks sake, shut up already," Diana shoved Lucian down onto the bed, straddling his waist forcibly.

Lucian tried to get back up, but her strong hands held his shoulders down, caressing his dark skin as she began slowly grinding her ass upon his member. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the Lunari had been preparing for this situation, and under her light dress it was clear that she didn't have any underwear on. The only thing separating their skins was the thin blanket that covered his body, and he could tell that wouldn't be there for long.

As she began to pick up the pace, Lucian could feel his manhood swell beneath her. It had been an awfully long time since he had last had sex, and part of him was slightly relieved that it was all still functioning. He didn't have long to think however, as Diana soon leaned into him, her lips crashing into his own as she kissed him deeply. Her lips were soft like the woven silk of her dress, and he quickly gave up any resistance her was holding and their tongues intertwined passionately, dancing with each other as they wrestled for control.

Lack of air soon caused them to break the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes lustfully. Diana's eyes glimmered like the moon, reflecting the passion that radiated from the Lightslinger's own. They could both tell that he was fully erect now, and Diana gave a knowing wink as she got up off the bed, whisking away the covers as she did so leaving the Purifier completely exposed. As she gazed at his full glory, she showed hints of a genuine smile as she admired its length, it had been a long time since she had taken one so large.

Diana purposefully moved slowly around the side of the bed. Walking provocatively so as to show off as much as her well formed rear as she could before slowly taking off her dress. Lucian stared in awe, captivated by the Lunari's perfect form as she teased him. As she finally removed her garments, she turned to face Lucian, her silver hair cascading down her firm yet supple breasts. From the faint glimmer in the moonlight, he could see her own sex was dripping in anticipation as she climbed slowly onto the end of the bed, her delicate fingers gradually wrapping around his shaft.

"Heh, you must be really pent up to get this hard from just a little teasing," she mocked, her hand beginning to leisurely move up and down his manhood. "But I think I'm going to have to lubricate this monster a bit before it's ready to go inside me.

With this she moved her mouth downwards, her lips beginning to kiss the tip of his member as he let out a gasp of pleasure. Please with his reaction, she began to take his erection into her mouth, licking the tip and the top while her hand began to pump the shaft. Lucian tried to contain himself as the silver haired vixen began to pick up the pace. It had been a long time since he had received a blow job, and Diana was taking full advantage of this, moving her agile fingers and tongue to gauge his reaction to certain areas as she skillfully handled his manhood.

"Damn it, I can't contain it any longer, I'm cumming!" Lucian gasped as his climax hit him, blowing a large load of semen all over the Lunari's face and breasts.

She gave him another one of her coy smiles as she used her finger to scoop his semen off her chest, making an effort to lick it slowly as Lucian watched. He could not remember the last time he had been this aroused, and as she cleaned herself up and proceeded to do the same to his member he could feel himself already getting hard again.

"It's good to see you still have a lot of stamina left, I would be pretty pissed right now if you left me unsatisfied after everything I've done for you today…" She climbed over him provocatively as she ran her hand across his chest, resting on his cheek as she kissed him again. "Now let's see how powerful your Lightslinger really is."

Saying this, she edged her dripping womanhood down upon his once again fully erect shaft, eliciting a moan of satisfaction as the large rod began to fill her core. Lucian also let out a gasp of pleasure as her tight sex squeezed upon his dick, the sensations were ten times more intense than before, and he restrained himself from releasing once again.

With his penis fully inserted into her, Diana let out a sigh as she stared lustfully into the Purifier's eyes.

"Try to not cum straight away, this is you paying me back after all."

Lucian nodded in a blissful haze, his mind entirely focused on the tightness that enveloped his groin. Accepting his acknowledgement, Diana began to move on top of him, riding him slowly as they both moaned in the pleasurable sensations that ran through their bodies. As she increased in speed, Lucian grabbed her tight ass with his hands, fondling and messing with her supple flesh as the Lunari played with her own tits, bathing in the pleasure of Lucian's sizeable manhood.

Their cries increased in volume as the both approached their climax. Diana leant down and locked lips with Lucian again, their tongues clashing, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she rode him furiously. With a final scream, they both came hard, an explosion of pleasure enveloping them both as Diana collapsed onto the Lightslinger's chest, exhausted from their carnal act.

As she stared at Lucian, she could see his chest began to slow it's rising and falling as he passed out from the exhaustion. She smiled, pulling the blanket off the floor and covering the two of them.

That was the best night's sleep Lucian got in fifteen years.

* * *

 **So there we go! Hope you had fun reading that. I hope to do some more of these in the future in between my main stories so if you guys have any pairings (or dirty secret fetishes) you would like a story written for, feel free to drop me a PM. Otherwise I'll just come up with whatever random crap sprouts into my head :).**


End file.
